BB and Rae Down
by Awesomeninjaruleroftheworld
Summary: This is my first story so please don't kill me... it's a song fic. Beast boy has a power that he forgot about till he was shoved onto that stage, then he see's Raven in the crowd. Better than it sounds! BBRae obviously. Disclaimer: I own nothing!


I regretted doing this. It was embarassing, expeically since I didn't have a very good singing voice. But there my friends were pushing me on stage. Sigh. This couldn't be happening. I know I sang karaoke before in Japan but that was different. This was in front of people I knew. I heard the music come on. I started freeking out. _What do I do? What do I do?_ Then I suddenly tapped into a power I forgot I had. A power I hadn't used in so long I'd forgotten it. I copyed someone's voice. Not just any voice. But the voice of the person who sung this song. The voice of a singer.

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Even if the sky is falling down, _

_Down, Down,_

_Ooh (ohhh)_

They were staring at me in an awed and surprised way. _Ha_ I thought_ serves them right for making me do this. _But as I thought that I looked at Raven. She had the same monotone look but, was that a slight look of shock in her eyes. It was! Now I know what I'm going to do. Sing to Raven.

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,_

_Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control, _

_So leave behind cause we got a night to get away, _

_So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._

She looked at me in surprise when she noticed that I was singing to her. I love that look. I laugh ever time I see it. So I decided to sing some more.

_So baby don't worry, you are my only, _

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry, _

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, Down, _

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

A look of hurt crossed over face. She's probably remembering the Malchior incident. I suddenly felt bad. I knew what it felt like, with the Terra thing and all. But I couldn't stop now.

_Just let it be, come on and move your body next to me, _

_I'll take you away, hey, turn this into a private getaway, _

Another look crossed over her face. I particularly like this one. Embarassment. I could tell cause she had that blush on her face. Now don't take me wrong I'm not MEAN. I just like to mess with Raven.

_So leave it behind, coz we, have a night to get away,_

_So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,_

_( So why don't we run away)_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only, _

_You won't be lonely, even if the is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry, _

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, Down, _

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

Did I really just see what I think I saw? Or was the stage lights getting to me? No, there it was again! Raven, is smiling! Wow, I actually made Raven smile. Goal Accomplished. Now time to switch voices so I could do the rap.

_Even if the sky is falling down like she 'posed to be,_

_She gets down low for me,_

_Down like her temperature, cause to me she zero degrees,_

_She cold, Like over freeze,_

_I got that girl from overseas,_

_Now she my miss America,_

_Now can I be her soldier please,_

_I'm fighting for this girl, _

_On a battlafield of love,_

_Don't it look like baby cupid sendin arrows_ _from above,_

_Don't you ever leave the side of me,_

_Indefinitely, not probably,_

_And honestly I'm down like the economy,_

_Yeahhhhhh_

Yes! She laughed! She actually laughed! I must be dreaming! Man this is awesome!

_So baby don't worry, you are my only, _

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky if falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_

_Baby are you down down down down down_

_Down, Down,_

_Baby are you down down down down down_

_Down, Down,_

_Even if the shy is falling down_

I smiled as I finished the song. That was so much fun. Singing and seeing Raven show not one, but six emotions! And she actually laughed! I continued to smile as I walked over to Raven.

"So how was I ", I asked her.

"You were actually pretty good ", She answered in her usual monotone.

I grinned even bigger. She not only laughed but she actually complimented me. Please, sombody, pinch me.


End file.
